Kesalahan terbesar Re-make
by Kiki Craft
Summary: Mata indah berwarna caramel yang memohon padanya untuk meloloskan keinginan namja mungil itu, membuat Kyuhyun bertekuk lutut dan menyerah pada permintaannya. Sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa satu permintaan itu akan membawa dirinya pada kehancuran. Satu kesalahan dan itu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dilakukan Kyuhyun. Kyuwook/onesided , (Craftyillusion wordpress)


Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook , Shim Changmin , Minho

Summary : Mata indah berwarna caramel yang memohon padanya untuk meloloskan keinginan namja mungil itu, membuat Kyuhyun bertekuk lutut dan menyerah pada permintaannya. Sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa satu permintaan itu akan membawa dirinya pada kehancuran. Satu kesalahan dan itu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dilakukan Kyuhyun. Kyuwook/onesided , ChangWook, Re-make

Genre : Angst, hurt.

Rate : T

Disclaimer : I don't own them

Warning :GS. Typos dimana- mana. Kemungkinan OOC-ness.

.

.

_DON"T LIKE DON"T READ_

_OKEY ENJOY READING^^_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk termenung di sofa putih empuk di apartemennya dan menatap hampa kearah sebuah photo. Dia mengelus wajah cantik seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang berdiri disebelahnya di photo itu, tersenyum miris mengingat betapa eratnya gadis itu menggandeng lengannya saat photo itu akan diambil. Dan Kyuhyun tak sanggup lagi menahan airmatanya saat menatap wajah bahagia gadis mungil yang tanpa sadar sudah mencuri hatinya tampak tersenyum bahagia di hari penikahannya.

Kyuhyun tak akan pernah bisa memiliki gadis mungil itu, saat ini Kim Ryeowooknya sudah menjadi istri dari namja lain. Hahaha bukankah menurutmu ini lucu? Dia yang membuat kedua orang tersebut menjadi teman akrab, sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa bahkan seorang Shim Changmin pun tak bisa meluputkan diri dari pesona Kim Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mengutuki hari dimana dia mendengarkan rengekan Ryeowook yang memohonnya agar membiarkannya mengikuti Kyuhyun ke game center, mengutuki kebodohannya yang tak menyadari maksud terselubung gadis itu . Tapi bahkan kaupun tak bisa menyalahkannya bukan? Bukankah kau setuju, jika melihat mata cantik berwarna caramel itu memandangmu dengan tatapan mengiba kau pasti akan mengabulkan apapun permintaannya.

Jadi dia membiarkan gadis mungil itu mengikutinya ke game center, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa gadis itu sama sekali tak mengerti dengan dunia game, tak menyadari bahwa kali ini gadis itu akan lepas dari genggamannya selamanya.

Mungkin kau berpikir betapa bodohnya Cho Kyuhyun membiarkan gadis yang dicintainya berada disekitar Changmin dan Minho yang terkenal sebagai playboy? Bagaimana mungkin mempercayakan pemilik hatinya yang rapuh itu berada didekat namja yang berbahaya seperti mereka?

Kau bisa berkata bahwa Kyuhyun terlalu dibutakan kepercayaannya pada teman-temannya. Kyuhyun percaya bahwa mereka tak akan pernah bermain-main dengan Ryeowook, bukankah mereka teman? Seorang teman tidak akan menyakiti sahabat kesayangan temannya bukan?

Dan ya, Changmin dan Minho memang tak pernah menyakiti Ryeowook. Mereka memperlakukannya bagaikan seorang putri, meluluskan setiap permintaanya yang terkadang sedikit aneh, melindunginya dari setiap namja jahat yang berusaha mendekatinya.

Kesalahan Kyuhyun yang terbesar adalah dia tak menyadari bahwa gadis mungil yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu memiliki seribu pesona yang bisa membuat siapapun tak sanggup menolaknya. Jadi apa yang menurutmu terjadi saat gadis mungil itu menginginkan Shim Changmin?

Tak peduli namja tinggi bersuara emas yang begitu dipuja itu terkenal sebagai Playboy jahat yang selalu mematahkan hati setiap orang yang bernasib sial harus jatuh hati padanya. Kim Ryeowook sanggup membuat namja itu mencintainya setengah mati, membuat Shim Changmin yang terkenal tidak pedulian dan dingin berlaku manis dan perhatian padanya.

Tsk dan menurutmu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun yang harus terpaksa menatap adegan mesra mereka setiap hari? Dia ingin marah dan menghancurkan hidup Changmin. Tapi saat sadar bahwa dia juga akan menyakiti Ryeowook, Kyuhyun menghentikan niatnya . Kyuhyun terpaksa hanya bisa menatap dan menangis dalam diam,

.

.

"Kyuhyunie"

Sebuah suara manis yang begitu dicintai Kyuhyun terdengar memanggil namanya dengan riang, dengan sukses membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan acara mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

"Wookie-ah" panggil Kyuhyun serak saat melihat gadis mungil itu muncul diapartemennya, entah bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa membuat dirinya sakit seperti ini. "Huahhh Kyuhyunie, kau terlihat sangat pucat. Ommo bagaimana ini Changmin-ah" ucap Wookie khawatir.

"Mungkin kita harus membawanya kedokter, Yeobo, " balas Changmin tenang, "andwae, aku-aku tak mau kerumah sakit. Aku benci tempat bodoh itu" desis Kyuhyun pelan. "hmmm,terserah padamu. Kyuhyun-ah" jawab Changmin sambil memperhatikan wajah pucat Kyuhyun dan tubuhnya yang bersandar lemas di sofa tersebut. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik perhatian Changmin dan itu adalah senyum lembut di wajah Kyuhyun saat Wookie membisikan kata-kata lembut penuh sayang tentang bagaimana dia sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Dan saat ini ketiga orang tersebut sedang berada di dapur apartemen tersebut, setelah dengan berbagai macam rayuan dan ancaman Wookie berhasil membujuk Kyuhyun untuk minum obat, tapi sebelum itu dia harus makan bukan? Jadi disinilah mereka sekarang, dengan Wookie yang duduk manis di samping Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang hanya berdiri dan menatap mereka jengah.

"Aku ingin kau yang menyuapi ku, Wookie-ah" rengek Kyuhyun manja, membuat Changmin yang mendengus mendengar namja yang sudah berumur 31 tahun seperti Kyuhyun masih bertingkah manja seperti itu, "aigoo, tentu saja Kyuhyunie. " ucap Wookie lembut sambil mengusap pipi pucat Kyuhyun dan mulai menyuapinya.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Yeobo" Kata Changmin datar, membuat istrinya menatapnya dan mempoutkan bibirnya dengan imut tapi sebelum Wookie bisa mengeluarkan jurus aegyo untuk meluluhkan hati Changmin, Kyuhyun sudah menghentikannya dengan mengucapkan kata-kata yang begitu dingin " Sebelum menikah denganmu, Dia sudah menjadi sahabatku" .

Wookie hanya bisa menatap kedua sahabat itu dengan bingung, bukankah mereka teman yang sangat akrab? Dan Wookie yakin memikirkan alasan mengapa mereka bersikap dingin seperti ini bisa membuatnya sakit kepala, jadi gadis mungil itu memilih meneruskan kegiatanya menyuapi Kyuhyun tanpa menyadari desahan jengkel yang dikeluarkan Changmin sebelum dia pergi dalam diam.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun dan merasa lebih baik, dia mengerutkan keningnya saat yang didengarnya hanya keheningan semata. Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan kesedihan yang meliputi hatinya, Kyuhyun merasa hampa saat harus berjauhan dengan gadis mungil itu, tapi apa yang menurutmu harus dia lakukan lagi? Dia dan Wookie tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

.

.

PRANG

.

.

Kepala Kyuhyun tersentak kearah dapurnya dan mengikuti asal suara itu dan mendapati sahabatnya sedang berciuman dengan Wookie. Hatinya seperti ditusuk ribuan belati, melihat pemilik hatinya menutup matanya dengan erat dan memeluk tubuh jangkung sahabatnya sendiri dengan penuh cinta, bahkan pengalamannya nyaris matipun tak terasa sesakit ini. Selama beberapa menit Kyuhyun hanya terpaku, entahlah sepertinya rasa sakit didadanya berhasil membuat otaknya berhenti bereaksi.

"akhhh" sebuah jeritan kecil lolos dari bibir Wookie saat Changmin menggigit bibirnya, jeritan yang menyeret Kyuhyun kembali dan memerintahkannya untuk segera pergi.

Satu jam penuh, ya satu jam. Kau bingung? Tentu saja Kyuhyun tau bahwa ini sudah nyaris satu jam dia mendengarkan Changmin dan Wookie bercumbu di dapur apartemennya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan detak jam untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Meskipun kau pasti tau betapa tak berhasilnya itu.

Changmin dan Wookie keluar dari dapurnya dengan wajah berseri bahagia, Kyuhyun melihat Changmin menggoda Wookie, membuat gadis mungil itu merona merah dan menunduk malu, sesuatu yang membuat Changmin semakin bersemangat menggoda istri mungilnya itu.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan memohon pada hatinya untuk berhenti menyiksa dirinya seperti ini, "Hei, kalian masih disini?" ucapnya pelan, dan demi mendengar suaranya Wookie langsung menghambur ke arahnya dan melemparkan sejuta perhatian padanya, Ya setidaknya ini cukup untuk mengobati sakit hati yang di derita Kyuhyun.

.

.

Setelah pasangan pengantin baru itu pulang dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di kamarnya yang gelap. Seharusnya Kyuhyun sudah terlelap saat ini, dia masih ingat Wookie menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat setelah menjejalkan bermacam-macam obat kepadanya. Tapi sepertinya bahkan Obat itu tak berpengaruh padanya, cih Kyuhyun tau para dokter itu memang tidak kompeten seharusnya tadi dia tak membiarkan dirinya diseret oleh Wookie ke dokter.

Kyuhyun hanya berbaring dan menatap hampa langit-langit kamarnya dan mengenang setiap moment indahnya bersama gadis mungil itu. Kyuhyun ingat bagaimana senyum malu-malu yang dilemparkan Wookie padanya saat pertama kali dia datang memperkenalkan diri sebagai tetangga baru disamping rumahnya. Mengingat bagaimana setiap hari Kyuhyun harus sabar saat dijejalkan kue-kue hasil percobaan memasak Kim Ryeowook, kue-kue yang tak selalu terasa lezat bagaimanapun gadis yang membuatnya masih berusia 12 tahun. Dan senyum manisnya, Senyum manis seorang kim Ryeowook yang lebih cerah dari matahari, lebih berharga dari semua intan didunia. Dan Kasih sayangnya yang memabukan, _" Mengapa kau tak pernah bisa melihat hatiku?"_ bisik Kyuhyun lirih.

Satu kesalahan, hanya satu kesalahan dan Kyuhyun terpaksa harus kehilangan seluruh hidupnya. Mungkin kau bertanya bagaimana mungkin dia kehilangan hidupnya? Bukankah Changmin tak membunuhnya? Tapi kau tak mengerti bagi Kyuhyun merebut Wookie dari genggaman tangannya, sama saja dengan mengakhiri hidupnya. Kim Ryeowook adalah seluruh hidup dan dunia Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pernah berkata bahwa dia mencintai makanan, tentu saja karna Kim Ryeowooklah yang memasaknya. Kyuhyun berkata dia menyukai Starcraft, tentu saja karna dia bisa membuat Wookie mengerutkan dahinya yang mulus dan mempoutkan bibir pink tipisnya dengan imut saat dikalahkan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun menyukai wine yang manis, karna saat menonton Kim Ryeowook menyesap wine , bibir pinknya tampak mengkilat menggoda dibawah cahaya lampu, Kyuhyun berpura-pura rasa manis yang direguknya adalah rasa yang menguar dari bibir tipis itu.

Kim Ryeowook adalah nafasnya, cinta matinya, hidupnya, dunianya. Jadi apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun tanpa semua itu?

.

.

A few Months Later

.

.

BRAAKK,,

.

TIIIINNNNNNNN,,,,

.

.

NewsFlash :

Penyanyi, Mc dan Aktor berbakat Cho Kyuhyun tewas dalam kecelakaan maut. Korban diduga kelelahan dan tak sanggup mengendalikan mobil yang dibawanya. Kehilangan yang sangat besar bagi bangsa ini, bintangnya yang selama ini bersinar terang akhirnya meredup dan hilang.

.

.

The End

.

.

Just a re-make ,,, ^^

Welcome back for My self,, kkkkk


End file.
